


Coda 13x13: Friday night

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: Dean and Cas' Friday night takes a unexpected, but welcome turn.





	Coda 13x13: Friday night

Dean pushed the pancakes listlessly round his plate. He had been craving them when he got up, but ten minutes of sitting down drinking coffee and dwelling on recent events had killed his appetite stone dead. Lucifer was back and his little brother appeared to be hanging on to his sanity by his fingernails. Okay Cas was back too and that was good, really good. Dean didn’t want to think about that either though, he should have known it was Asmodeus on the phone and thinking about it just brought on the guilt. So he pushed those thoughts aside and forced himself to chew his rapidly cooling breakfast. He was about half through the short stack and seriously considering binning the remainder, when Sam walked into the kitchen carrying a holdall. “Dean do you have a second?”, his not so little brother looked nervous, Dean pushed his plate away and sat back.

“Sure Sammie” He pointed to the bag, “You going somewhere?”

“Yeah” Sam dropped the bag on to the floor and sat down opposite Dean. “Do you remember Athena?”

“The hot undertaker chick from Dodge City? with questionable taste in men?” Dean realised that Sam was refusing to meet his eyes, something was definitely up.

“Yeah her,” Sam twiddled his thumbs and took a deep breath.

“What’s going on Sam?”

“I’ve sort of been talking to her online, she asked me to drive down and see her”

“She asked you,” Dean pointed at Sam “to drive down and see her today.” Dean was having a hard time repressing the smirk that was trying to crawl across his face.

“Yes, dude she asked me”

“You got a booty call, well done Sammy.”

“So you don’t mind if I go?”

“Why would I mind?”

“well Lucifer is still out there, we haven’t got Mom and Jack back. Are you sure its okay for me to go.” Dean sighed and stood up, he crossed the kitchen and refilled his coffee cup.

“Sam, Lucifer and his girlfriend are in the wind. Donatello has not finished translating the spell, for the moment we are treading water. So, yes go be with this girl, who inexplicably finds you attractive.”

“Dude!”

“Sorry man” Dean made himself smile, “Okay I’ll be down a wing-man for tonight, but I can always take Cas.”

“You are going to take Cas out on one of your Friday night bar crawls?”

“What can I say? The ladies like him.” Dean sipped his coffee, his turn to avoid his brothers eyes.

“Can I take the car?”

“No I may need it”

“Dean!”

“Sam, we have a whole garage full of cars, take one of them.” Dean rinsed his cup in the sink, “take the corvette. Athena loves all that vintage stuff.”

“You’re right, I’ll be going then”

“cool, I’ll call you if anything comes up.” Dean grinned at his brother “Go on get out of here.”

“Okay well I’ll see you in a few days then,” Sam swung the bag onto his shoulder and left, Dean let himself breath. There were a lot of things he could have said to Sam, but he hadn’t. What would be the point? If a few days away with a smoking hot girl was what Sam needed to hold himself together, then he wasn’t going to argue with that. He headed out of the kitchen and over to the library. He found Cas flicking through a book while down at the other end of the room, Donatello stared at the demon tablet muttering to himself and consuming yet another bucket of fried chicken.

“Is Sam going somewhere? I just saw him headed to the garage..?” Cas asked without looking up from his book. Dean spun a chair round and straddled it.

“He had a booty call” Dean grinned, Cas looked up at him, eyebrow cocked. “that’s when a lady-”

“I know what a booty call is Dean”

“Oh you do?”

“Yes,” Cas sounded annoyed, in the privacy of his head Dean groaned.

“What’s eating you Cas?” In response Cas snapped the book shut and glared at him, “C’mon man what’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Cas got up abruptly and replaced the book on the shelf, he headed for the back of the library. Dean followed him, concerned and trying to stop himself from frowning.

“You’re clearly not fine, Cas what’s going on with you?”

“Dean,” there was a warning tone to Cas’ voice, Dean saw his friends shoulders droop in defeat. He took him by the shoulder and turned him round.

“Spit it out Cas, is it because of the Asmodeus thing. I’ve said I’m sorry-”

“No, its not that,” his friend looked utterly dejected, “I’m worried about Jack and Mary, I’m worried about Lucifer,” Cas shrugged and then half smiled. “You know what would be nice?”

“No Cas, what would be nice?”

“Just a few days of nothing happening, nothing to worry about.”

“You mean like normal people?” Dean had to smile at that, he patted Cas’ shoulder. “Alright buddy, look Sam’s away for a few days, lets you and me go hit the town. What do you say?”

“Dean you know I’m not good in social situations, I never know what to say.”

“Come on, you don’t have to say anything. Its Friday night, just sit there and look pretty.”

“Well, I suppose it would be good to get out” Cas stared pointedly at Donatello, “If I have to watch him eat another bucket of chicken wings, I will throw up.”

“Yeah I get that, but will still have to ask him if he wants to come.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s polite Cas.”

“Oh right.” He didn’t look wholly convinced. Dean wandered up to the map table and waited for Donatello to notice him. The prophet was so engrossed in the demon tablet, Dean had to rap his knuckles on the table to get his attention.

“Hey Donnie-boy, me and Cas are heading out for a beer, you want to come? Maybe get yourself a date?” Donatello blinked at him in his permanently confused way.

“No thanks Dean, I’ll stay here keep working, Truth be told since I lost my soul, the ladies are curiously attracted to me. Its a bit much at my age,” Donatello looked back down at his work, Dean realised his mouth was hanging open. That was not the response he had been expecting.

“C’mon Cas lets go”

“Are we really going to go to a bar Dean?” Cas asked once the impala pulled out on to the highway.

“Don’t you want to?”

“Not especially, can you pull over some where for a minute.”

“Sure” Dean spun the wheel and turned up an old farm track, he switched the engine off and turned to look at Cas. He could just about make out the angels profile, he seemed to be staring straight ahead out of the windshield and into the surrounding darkness.

“This is the first time we’ve been really alone for a long time”

“I suppose it is”

“I missed you” Cas’ voice was subdued, Dean felt Cas fingers encircle his wrist, the thumb stroking the back of his hand.

“I missed you too,” Dean heard Cas sigh and clasped his hand loosely, fingers entwined together.

“We will get them back, Mom and Jack.”

“And then what Dean?”

“We stop Michael.”

“Right,” Cas did not sound convinced, if anything his voice sounded despondent, resigned as if he had already given up.

“Cas, what’s wrong? I know its more than just the way things are right now.”

“When does it end Dean?”

“What are you getting at?”Dean let go of Cas’ hand and hesitantly touched his face, tears met his questing fingers.

“I mean, once we have solved the current crisis. Is that it ? Or will something else come along, something worse?”

“I don’t know” Dean admitted, “but, as long as I have you and Sam, Hell! And Mom and Jack as well. Everything will be okay.”

“You really believe that?”

“you were the one that told me good things do happen, remember?”

“That was nine years ago!” Cas’ tone was dead pan, but even though he couldn’t see his expression Dean just knew he was smiling. Probably that little half smile that pulled his mouth to one side, the one that made Dean blush. Cas’ hand squeezed his thigh and Dean grinned to himself, it had been a very long time since they are on their own.

“Hang on” he muttered and rolled the Impala forward so it was screened form the road by a line of trees. The instant he switched the engine off, Cas was kissing him. Dean felt his shoulders shrug as Cas shed the trench coat and suit jacket and then hauled Dean into his lap. Dean had always been impressed with Cas’ strength, there was something ridiculously hot about being manhandled by his seemingly smaller friend. Cas kissed him again his tongue sliding against Dean’s mouth, and down his neck as Dean reached out and found Cas’ growing bulge the fly already undone. Dean’s cock jerked as Cas stroked it through the fabric of his underware. He groaned as Cas’ hand slipped inside his boxers and cradled his balls, one finger extending to stroke Dean’s taint. “What do you want Cas ?” In response Cas kissed his throat and nipped his ear lobe.

“I want to fuck you” the angels breath tickled his ear. “and I’m going to make you beg”

“you can try, lube is in the glovebox”

“Its a warm night” Cas growled, Dean let out a moan of anticipation, now he knew what Cas wanted and they had not done that particular thing for a very long time. Dean clambered out of the Impala and stood hands braced against the cars bonnet-waiting. He nearly jumped when he felt Cas’ warm hands under his shirt, first the inquisitive fingers pinched playfully at his nipples before sliding downwards to tug at Deans belt and pop the buttons on his fly. His cock sprang free as Cas pushed his jeans down over his hips, pressing his own naked erection into the curve of Deans backside. Sudden coldness as Cas let go of him and he shivered as he felt Cas’ stubble scratching at his ass cheeks. The delicious feeling as Cas’ tongue circled his hole, while his fingers worked the sensitive spot under his balls. Dean shuddered , Cas stood up and there was another wave of wetness this time cold as Cas lathered his hole in lube. Gently he slid one finger in touching that other spot, Dean nearly came right then, but Cas stopped and hugged him close. “Not yet” he muttered into Dean’s ear, and slide another finger into Dean’s now relaxed hole. “Are you ready?”

“Yes” he managed. Cas didn’t move, his dick pressing against Dean’s hole, fingers stroking the hunters cock.

“What do you want?”

“Fuck me Cas, please!” A throaty laugh from his lover and he started to push his dick gently inside him. Dean leaned forward and pushed his arse against Cas’ cock greedily and whimpering slightly as it slid inside; all wet, hot and slippery. One of Cas’ hands was wrapped around Deans thick stiff cock, fingers slippery with pre-come the other was pressing on the sweet spot of his taint. Cas started moving gently, his hands slipping up and down Dean’s shaft. That slow rhythmic movement was all Dean Winchester was aware of pure pleasure, making him buck his arse more firmly onto Cas’ engorged cock as it slipped in and out of his hole. The delicious warmth in his belly was building as Cas’ thrusts sped up, his own muscles jerked in response, they strained against each other a few more times before Dean let go. His arse shuddered and he drove his cock between Cas’ fingers desperately. Cas came with a sudden cry, but instead of slumping on Dean, he spun him round and dropped to his knees taking Dean’s pre-cum dripping cock in that seductive mouth and sucking him really hard, Dean grabbed Cas’ hair and leaned back with a cry finally letting the heat overwhelm him. He felt his come pool in to Cas’ mouth for what seemed like forever. Before the angel stood up and kissed him with a sticky mouth.

“I love you”

“I love you too, man” Dean slid his arms round the angel and they stood there for a while, foreheads pressed together. “We better get cleaned up”

It took longer than expected to tidy themselves up, baby wipes may be great for vamp blood, but they are not good for intimate clean ups. As it was Dean and Cas ended up fucking again in the back of the impala, this time Dean rode Cas and they left each other with an impressive array of hickies. Dean prayed they would have faded before Sam came back, he had only just explained them away the last time. They drove back in companionable silence, stopping only to buy a few six packs of beer. Donatello was still staring at the tablet, one hand in a bucket of wings the other scribbling with a pen and muttering to himself darkly.

The prophet looked up as they walked down the bunkers stairs, “Back so soon boys?”

“I didn’t like leaving you here on your lonesome Donnie-boy” Dean handed the prophet a beer. Donatello smiled at them both in his slightly off the rails’mad scientist’ way.

“Thats kind of you Dean, but if you and Cas want to get ‘your freak on’, just tell me I’ll go get another bucket of wings.”

“How did you know” Dean could not be bothered to deny it. Donatello shrugged.

“I’m soulless, Dean! not blind!”.


End file.
